The Brawlers Dreams
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: The brawklers are all having a sleep over at Marucho's hous, there all having the best dream of there life, but, what are they? Reed to find out.


**Hello people of earth. How is going I am extremely bored, I am also in the middle of a hurricane, so you know why am bored know. I just got the idea for this One-Shoot, NO SONGS IN IT (Just wanted to let you know that) okay this is either goanna be the weirdest story I write or the funniest I don't know. This story is gonna take you inside the brawlers dream, their, gonna be taken to an extreme. But, not the way you think, read to understand so on with the weirdness. (Like me) So on with. this One-Shoot. Hope you like it. Oh and BTW when I change to something like this: ****~3~3~Dan's Dream~3~3~Yeah well it means were going in to their dream and were changing in to their POV. And when it's outside somebody's dream it is NO BODYS POV. Just a little heads up.**

* * *

><p>The brawlers are having a sleep over at Marucho's house, since they haven't seen each other in over a year. Marucho had sent his jet to pick up Alice from Russia and he had sent it to pick up Dan and Shun from Bayview. So after Runo yelled at Dan, Shun and Marucho for over three hours for ditching them again and then calmed down they were all talking about what else thieve been doing, the girls told them about how they were staying at Runo's house and the guys told them about how they save Nethia. They played Truth or Dare, for numerous hours. Know they were going to sleep, they decided to sleep outside under the stars in Marucho's backyard, which looked like a forest. All the brawlers have fallen asleep. But, what are they dreaming about.<p>

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Like a normal day, I was working in the Misaki Café, I was wiping the counter and has always, the guys in here were eyeing me like if I was a the last Coca-Cola, In the Deseret. Until suddenly they stopped, they weren't flirting; asking me out and they weren't even complementing me. They have all stop dead in their tracks, they were suddenly normal like if I wasn't. Alice like if I were a normal girl. I have to admit it was weird, But, it was also nice not to have anybody flirt with me like if their life depended on it.

"Alice" One of the male customers said. Oh boy here we go again. "Can I have another cup of Coffee?" He asked me. He dint flirt, Duck! Hide! Cover! Get the hell out of here! It's the sing of the Apocalypses! Were all goanna die!

"Alice, are you all right?" He asked me. No flirting again, maybe this is a very god thing.

"Yes! I'm all right" I told him. I got him his coffee and he thanked me. Every male customer acted the same. It was, it was heaven. Pinch me I must be dreaming, the whole day went like that everything was perfect. I wish this would never end.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outsided Alice's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Alice was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face; it was the best dream of her life. Shun was looking over her before he went to sleep. He saw how Alice was sleeping soundly. He went to sleep himself and he was having the best dream of his life.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Shun's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I was like always sitting on the roof top of my dojo. Today was the perfect day. It was perfect the sky, the clouds and the wind. I couldn't hear not a single sound and not a single brawler. I couldn't see or hear one which was perfect. They might be my friends, but, they annoy the hell out of me.

I chuckled as I remember why it was such a peaceful day. I looked to my right and saw the brawlers in a sound proof glass container. It was a huge glass square that was sound proof. I chuckled as I saw them banging on it they probably wanted me to let them out, that wasn't going to happen. They were all there Dan, Marucho, Julie, Runo even Alice. Normally I would have never put her in there. But, she would have asked me to let them out; I would have caved in eventually to her. I always did, so I had to put her in there to, even though it broke my heart.

I chuckled once more as I saw them banging on that thing likes total idiots. It was indestructible; nothing could get in our out. Well they could get out, I just had to put in the key, But, I wasn't doing that any time soon. I looked up at the sky once again. It was truly the beast day for me.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outside Shun's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Shun was sleeping with the biggest smirk on his face, Julie was watching him she was curios, why Shun was smirking. Anybody would be curios why a person is smirking in their sleep. It's not normal. If only she knew, what he was dreaming about. She just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Julie's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I was in my room reading a magazine, my beautiful Pink room. I decided to go in my closet to see if I had to go to the mall. Okay so I would go anyways to the mall. I would only use it as an excuse to make my parents give me more money, then my, a launce .I got to my closet opened the door and gasped this wasn't my closet anymore.

It was, it was beautiful. Am I in heaven or what?

"So many cloths. So many beautiful cloths. So many beautiful pink clothes!" I yelled as I saw all the clothes, No all the pink clothes. This is heaven. I grabbed a pink sweater and put it on. "Everything is my size to!" I yelled checking the sizes. I looked down and saw shoes. Pink shoes to be exact and they are my size to. "Shoes to and my size to" I squealed with joy. This was pure heaven for shopper like me. I'm in love here.

I squealed with joy, as I was twirling around in a pink dress in some pink pumps. Everything was pink just the way I like it. Even the floors and walls were pink everything. This _IS_ heaven.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outsided Julie's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

The three remaining brawlers all raised an eyebrow and looked at the silver headed girl, as she literally squealed with joy in her sleep. Runo and Dan shrugged it of since they knew Julie was weird. But, Marucho eyed her a bit. Then he shrugged it of since he realized that Julie was weird in her on weird way. He then went to sleep.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Marucho's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I was walking inside my personal library, which has many of my favorite books. No body enters this place, but, me. They all think it's boring, if they only knew what really lied behind it.

I walked up to my secret 'book case' I then grabbed the big red book and pulled it down; the 'book case' moved and showed my secret passage. I walked down and chuckled, everybody thinks this place is boring little do they know this place is the best in the whole wide world.

Once I got down the staircase I smiled ass I saw the greatest place on earth. My secret fun land, it had pizza places, games, movie theaters and so much more. But, my favorite place had to be the…..ball pit. Millions, of colorful balls all there waiting for me, to throw them into the air and to dive in them. I love the ball pit; it's my favorite place in the whole world.

I smiled as I ran towards it and divided in there. I started throwing them into the air laughing and having so much fun. This was truly the nest place in the whole world…..No universe; this _was_ the best place in the whole universe.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outside Marucho's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Runo watched as the younger boy laughed and smiled in his sleep while mumbling something about "best place on earth", "balls" and "pits". She wondered what him meant by those words .She stared at him wondering what was going on though his head. She kept eyeing him for a couple moments more, and then she decided to shake it off and get some sleep.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I was walking in to this carnival that came to town, I was loved the carnival, there was always great games and food, you could also always have a lot of fun there and find _unexpected_, things to, But, what kind of _unexpected_ things.

I walked down the carnival and got some cotton candy and played some games for numerals hours. I walked down until I spotted a weird game called "whack a brawler" Shun, Marucho and Dan heads were popping up and down; you were spouse to hit them with a mallet. The game looked interesting and pain full _for them_.

I smirked as I saw a little girl hitting them like there was no tomorrow, It was funny and it also looked very pain full. The little girl was laughing her head off, she looked like she was having a lot of fun, well how wouldn't have fun smacking the ditchers in the head with a mallet. I decided to take a swing at it, literally.

I walked up to the game and paid the man, he gave me a mallet. I looked at the mallet and smirked, oh this is goanna be fun. I started slowly waking their heads like if there were no tomorrow. I then started to pick up the pace. This was really fun.

I spent the rest of the day playing that game it was now sunset and that game was reduced to dust. I walked out of that carnival with a smile on my face that soon turned into a smirk thinking I just got my revenge. There nothing better than revenge, what a perfect day.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outside Runo's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

The brunet watched as the blue headed girl had a smile in her face was chuckling lightly. He wonder what she was dreaming about, he then wondered if he should wake her up and try to apologies for not calling her or having any contact with her. He then thought she would bop him if he would wake her up. Let me tell you she does not bot softly, she bops hardly, very hardly. He shivered at thought of his girlfriend bopping him. So he decided to leave for tomorrow, he thought maybe with a nice long rest the bop he was going to get from his girlfriend would be less painful. So he went to sleep.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Dan's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I was walking down the park in Bayview. I then took a right to where I always go in the park, when I feel in this hole in the grass. Why the heck is there a howl in the ground? As I went down there I ask myself, where the hell am I going? I saw a light at the end of the hole where I was going, am I going to heaven?

When I fell down the hole on my but-ouch! By the way- I saw heaven. I was in paradise this was…..Candy land. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall of chocolate milk with a huge river under it, the grass was made of green lickerish, there were candy apples on the tree, the sky had cotton candy clouds, there were chocolate gondolas with candy cane pedals, the sky looked like blue cotton candy, the mountain were made out of giant green sugary gum drops and there was one huge mountain made out of pudding!, it all looked delicious and it was all Idabel.

"Where do I start first" I muttered to myself. As my mouth was drooling from seeing paradise and it was made of candy, only candy. I ran to the river and did a swan dive in it and drank some of the milk. I started swimming while drinking the beautiful river-which was delicious by the way- with a huge grin on my face. This was paradise.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Outside Dan's Dream~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

The bottom less pit of a brawler was sleeping with a smile on his face. All the brawlers were sleeping with smiles on their faces, all happy about the dream they were having, it was the best dream they have ever had in their entire life. They wish it would never end.

It was now morning and the brawlers were all talking about stuff, they had now all asked each other if their sleep was good.

"Yeah, I had the best dream ever" They all replied with smiles on their faces.

"Why was you're dream good" They all asked to no one in particular.

"I'm no telling" They all said" But I wish I could happen, but it could never happen" They all added with a sigh.

"Why can't it happen?" They all asked, once again to no one in particular.

"I could go to prison if I do it" Shun and Runo said

"It's was just a fantasy" Marucho and Dan said, sadly.

"It would be the best thing ever" Julie and Alice said.

All the brawlers wonder what the other dream, but they all knew they weren't getting anything out of each other so they all let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was some creative writing if you ask me. So like it hate it tell me. Oh I named the dreams there down there<strong>

**Alice and the Apocalypse!**

**Shun's Perfect day.**

**Julie's Beautiful closet**

**Marucho's Fun land!**

**Runo's Game of whack a mole**

**Dan in candy land **

**Weird names for weird dreams, okay hope you like it I have nothing else to say soooooooooooooooo.**

**~Rock~Out**


End file.
